


Thinking too loud

by kaypancake



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Is it really angst?, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M, Making Hwang Hyunjin Cry In My Fanfics Is A Personality Trait, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaypancake/pseuds/kaypancake
Summary: Hyunjin was crying. There was nothing new about it. Hyunjin was always crying. Always so emotional, always extra and dramatic. That wasn’t new. But that still hurt.Or Hyunjin is crying and Minho comforts him
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Thinking too loud

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to write longer fic but for now you are stuck with my short fics, enjoy ahah :)

Hyunjin was crying. There was nothing new about it. Hyunjin was always crying. Always so emotional, always extra and dramatic. That wasn’t new. But that still hurt.

Minho found him in a practice room past midnight, curled into a ball on the ground. He had entered to pick up some forgotten items before coming back home. He recognised Hyunjin as soon as his eyes land on the boy. He was hugging his legs, trembling and weeping.

“Hyunjin.” He called softly as he approached. Hyunjin didn’t react. A glazed look in his eyes. “Hyunjinnie, what’s wrong?”

Minho kneeled next to him. Hyunjin was still silently sobbing. His shoulders shuddering and his hands clenching the hem of his hoodie.

“Please, Hyunjin.” Minho said more firmly. He knew he should be gentler but he was tired. He sighed.

Hyunjin looked up, his eyes watery and red, looking so defeated. His voice was a faint whisper but Minho heard him. “Am I worthless?” 

Oh. So that was that. Everyone in Stray Kids knew about Hyunjin’s self-esteem problems. He could go from confident he’s godlike to throwing himself a pity party in a snap. They did everything to help in that moments but eventually, it was Hyunjin’s own battles.

“No, baby. You are not worthless. You are beautiful and strong and talented.” Minho said. And Hyunjin started to calm. He was still crying but his shoulders started to shake at a slower pace.

It didn’t help that Hyunjin was a people-pleaser. Always adapting to be liked, to be the best he could be, the most adequate, the most likeable. But in a way that facilitated the process to give his confidence back. A lot of love, affirmations and hugs usually did the trick. It also broke him way too often. When he stayed too long on twitter and ended up finding people criticizing him or insulting him. It was a balance that needed to be found. But he was still off balanced, always getting thrown a way or another.

“Hyunjin, can you sit up?” Minho said. Hyunjin nodded and the eldest helped him to sit. He cupped his face with his hands and wiped tears off his face. It was ridiculously intimate. Minho slowly caressing his cheeks, their faces close and Hyunjin looking away.

“Hyunjin, you think too loud.” Minho smiled, warm and comforting. Hyunjin took a long inspiration before looking at him.

“Hyung, why do people even bother with me? I’m annoying, I’m emotional, I’m-” Hyunjin couldn’t even finish his sentence, he burst into cry again. “I just…” His respiration was irregular. Some attempt to speak again, but he couldn’t. He looked down at his hands.

“Hyunjin, hey, Hyunjinnie look at me.” Minho took Hyunjin’s hands in his. Hyunjin looked up. The elder’s heart broke again. Hyunjin’s crying wasn’t new not original but it still crushed his heart in pieces. Because he looked so vulnerable and so in pain. Because Hyunjin was such a big source of happiness to him that seeing him cry made him only eager to protect him.

“You are strong and hard-working and so talented. People love you because you are a good person.” Minho started, keeping his voice calm and even. “They love you because you are unique and skilled. You are emotional and sometimes maybe a bit annoying but that doesn’t take away your worth or your qualities. You are worthy of love and admiration. Never let anyone make you think the opposite.”

Hyunjin weakly nodded. Minho held the dancer’s hand until he stopped crying again, saying again and again that he deserved the world.

“Now, what about we come back home and rest?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, don't hesitate to leave a kudos or a comment (or both if you are feeling extra generous)  
> it's really fuelling my poor writer self esteem hehe  
> And don't forget, you are an awesome person that deserve love and respect <3
> 
> ig : [@ kayillio](https://instagram.com/kayillio?igshid=or9fcckpcn1u)


End file.
